Subete no Yokubo no Tame ni! TodoporCulpadeundeseo
by atsuko yami
Summary: Esta es la historia de Nagomi Araki, una chica normal, bueno la verdad es que es otaku y siempre tiene mala suerte en todo pero nunca se habia quejado sobre eso hasta que un dia en verdad ella estallo y todo cambio. Toda su vida cambiara por culpa de su deseo... su vida correra peligro muchas veces al estar en un mundo totalmente diferente un mundo NINJA!
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Capitulo 1. Cumpliendo un Deseo

-Waa… ¡! Por qué me pasa esto a mí?! … Alguien ayúdeme! – grite desesperada, estaba a punto de caerme desde un acantilado. Me encontraba con una pierna lastimada y casi no tenía fuerza para sostenerme, creo que este será mi fin… ya comenzaba a soltarme cuando de pronto sentí que me jalaban.

-Tranquila Nagomi, te ayudaremos – no puedo creerlo era Kiba, Neji y Shikamaru, pensé que no me encontrarían a tiempo… pero esperen! Muchos se preguntaran ¿Y qué rayos paso aquí?! Si lo sé, no saben porque estaba a punto de morir y mucho menos que rayos estaba haciendo en una misión junto con el equipo 10. Tranquilos les contare que fue lo que ocurrió desde el principio… desde que… llegue a este mundo.

A cierto se me olvidaba antes de comenzar, se preguntaran como soy, pues es simple soy una chica de 16 años, mido 1.60, tengo el cabello corto me llega hasta los hombros y es de color negro (muy bonito por cierto) mis ojos son igualmente negros y mi piel es clara. Siempre llevo un collar de plata que tiene la letra "N" en manuscrita porque es la inicial de mi nombre y también a veces creo que me da suerte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todo comenzó hace unos… dos meses. Yo está feliz de la vida, el día lo había comenzado bien. Me levante temprano (la verdad muy raro en mi), desayune tranquilamente, termine la tarea que me faltaba y salí hacia la escuela en el mundo real, si leyeron bien ¡Mundo R-E-A-L! para cuando llegue las clases ya habían comenzado y solo tenía dos minutos para que me dejaran entrar a clases, me eche a correr para poder llegar.

-Profe… ah ah me podría ah dejar pasar ah? – estaba muy cansada y casi ni podía hablar.

El profesor me había dejado entrar y yo lo obedecí, estando adentro observe a mis compañeros, la mayoría estaba platicando lo de siempre pero mis amigos voltearon a verme en cuanto había pedido permiso.

-Otra vez tarde Nagomi? Ya se te está haciendo costumbre no crees? – me dijo Sumire, cuando me senté en mi lugar. Ella se sentaba justo a mi derecha.

-Jajá creo que sí pero te juro que si me vine con tiempo – le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Segura? No te quedaste viendo anime o leyendo fic´s? – comento en forma burlona Makoto, siempre me molestaba sobre eso pero yo la contraatacaba.

-Bueno al menos yo no quede traumada con un fic de los caballeros del zodiaco, no crees Sumire? – siempre le recordaba su pequeño trauma, que la verdad de alguna forma indirecta le provoque. Cada vez que recuerdo cuando nos conto sobre "eso" me da mucha risa.

-Ah! Cállate que por tu culpa estoy a si! – se levanto señalándome

-Nee… nada quien lo leyó fuiste tú! Yo nunca te obligue a leerlo y mucho menos te dije: "anda Makoto! Porque no lo lees te va a gustar!" o sí? – le conteste tomándola de su mano para acercarla y picarle su estomago, con esto la batalla la ganaba yo. Mientras que Sumire solo nos miraba y se reía. – Como sea, que crees! Sumire… ya salió hoy el nuevo capítulo de Naruto y el de Ketekyo Hitman Reborn en el manga! – le dije con estrellitas en los ojos.

-suspiro- en vez de que hagas tu tarea o algo más productivo siempre estás viendo anime, manga, leyendo fic´s o leyendo doujinshis.

-Pero es productivo ya te lo ha dicho no? A parte no me puedes decir nada porque si hago mi tarea! – bueno creo que ser la única otaku de mi salón no es bueno a veces u.u.

-Bueno de acuerdo ya dejémoslo a si y pongamos atención o el maestro nos va a regañar… de nuevo ¬¬ - me miro como diciendo que fue mi culpa que la ultima vez nos regañara. Yo solo les comentaba que si existiera una death note, muchos nombres ya estarían en mi lista incluyendo a varios profesores, y la verdad las hice reír así que no se podían quejar hump!

Ya mas a delante en otra clase, la maestra nos comenzó a pedir nuestra tarea pero para mi mala suerte mi libreta la había olvidado! Cuando la termine en mi casa, se me olvido, genial tanto trabajo para nada. Haa… pero mi suerte mi mala suerte no terminaría ahí! No, no solo comenzaba, después de eso en otra clase me pelee con mis amigos, ellos siempre me reclamaban por alguna razón, yo estaba harta de que siempre fuera yo la de los platos rotos y para rematar mi lindo día en la escuela al salir me tope con el chico que me gustaba, estaba decidida a hablarle cuando otra chica se me adelanto y vi que le dijo algo y luego se abrazaron y se fueron tomados de las mano!

Yo ya no podía con mas estaba desecha, comencé a caminar hacia mi casa lo único que quería hacer era llegar, encerrarme en mi cuarto y escuchar música, solo así me podría animar un poco, al llegar no había nadie, como siempre y lo que hice fue ir a mi cuarto y prender la computadora para terminar mi tarea y poder acostarme pero en eso llegaron mis padres.

-Ya llegamos! – grito mi madre para que saliera a recibirlos

-Si… hola – fui y solo los salude, no estaba de humor para ver a nadie

- porque nos recibes así? Acaso somos unos extraños o qué?

-No mama…

-Y que es esto! Porque no pusiste esto en su lugar?! – y comenzó a alterarse como siempre, ella tiene tan poca paciencia y siempre la acaba conmigo.

-Acabo de llegar mama… y en la mañana ya no me dio tiempo, mañana lo acomodo antes de irme.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo! – comenzó a gritarme, yo le grite, mi papa se le unió y se armo toda una pelea.

Siempre era lo mismo, ellos se peleaban conmigo por pequeñas cosas, siempre me quedaba sola en la casa y mi hermana menor siempre acaparaba la atención, en verdad a nadie le importaba. Cuando ellos estaban yo siempre me mantuve alejada y a ellos nunca les afecto, nunca me preguntaron qué tal mi día o algo así yo estaba totalmente harta! Me fui muy enojada a mi habitación y cerré la puerta para que me dejaran en paz, me dirigí hacia el pequeño balcón que tenía en mi ventana. Ese era mi refugio, siempre miraba las estrellas pensando en cómo sería mi vida si me fuera o algo así pero la verdad nunca lo haría porque a pesar de todo, este era mi hogar pero hoy fue diferente estaba tan frustrada que cuando vi una pequeña estrella fugaz pasar le pedí un deseo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Por favor, has que valla a un lugar en el que pueda ser feliz! – al terminar de decirlo como si la estrella me hubiera escuchado brillo mas, lo que me sorprendió pero la verdad no le puse mucha importancia.

Me fui a dormir enseguida termine mi tarea, no quería tener que hacer algo mi único fin de semana libre después de todo esto ayudaría que se calmaran las cosas en mi casa y escuela. Al siguiente día desperté temprano por mi alarma, tenía que salir a comprar unos materiales para un proyecto, me arregle para irme con un pescador que me quedaba un poco ajustado y era cómodo, me llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla, una blusa de manga corta un poco holgada, mis siempre cómodos tenis blancos, una dos pulseras en cada mano y mi pequeña mochila cruzada para guardar mis cosas (celular, dinero y mi botella de agua).

A penas iba hacia la puerta de mi cuarto para salir y entonces una luz comenzó a salir de mi cuerpo, no podía ver nada todo se envolvió en esa extraña luz dejándome ciega por unos instantes. Cuando por fin pude abrir mis ojos de nuevo, me encontraba en un… ¿bosque? ¿Que rayos estaba pasando?!

-Como… como llegue aquí?! Hace un momento estaba en mi casa! En mi cuarto! No pude teletransportarme… o sí? – comencé a caminar hacia alguna dirección, no sabía si había animales peligrosos – Genial ahora me serviría una maldita brújula para guiarme, pero noo...! tenía que decirles que la tiraran verdad? – comencé a recordar que una vez en la escuela nos pidieron una brújula para un experimento y después me habían dicho las chicas que la pusiera como llavero por si alguna vez me perdía, JA! Y yo todavía les dije que la tiraran, que nunca me serviría.

De pronto pare en seco, había oído unos pequeños ruidos a lo lejos así que decidí esconderme por si se trataba de un animal peligroso.

-Quien está ahí! Muéstrate! – puede oír una voz de hombre, tal vez podría ayudarme. Trate de salir pero enseguida sentí como una pequeña corriente de aire pasaba por un mecho de mi cabello. Me habían lanzado un… cuchillo o algo así, no quise abrir mis ojos.

-Espera por favor! Espera! Y-yo no estoy armada - me levante de donde estaba con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Quien eres? Que haces aquí? No ves que te pude hacer daño! – me grito y pude sentir que se acerco hacia a mi – oye estas bien? – abrí mis ojos lentamente, no lo podía creer!

-Sh-shikamaru… - dije en un susurro que al parecer no escucho, entonces sentí como me desmallaba sabía que tenía que estar en un sueño.

-O-oye espera! No te desmalles… Tsk! Que problemática!


	2. Chapter 2 Que, no era una alucinación?

Capitulo 2. Que, no era una alucinación!?

Me desperté en una cama, estaba algo incomoda pero bien. Yo tenía razón era un simple sueño, ja como si de verdad me hubiera encontrado con Shikamaru en un bosque. Al abrir mis ojos mire el techo por unos segundos hasta que reaccione.

-Que rayos! Dónde estoy? – me levante inmediatamente al ver que no era mi cuarto, estaba en un hospital y había dos personas al lado de mi.

-Hey! Espera, tranquila… estas en el hospital de Konoha, te desmallaste recuerdas? – por dios era Tsunade la que estaba enfrente de mí! No podía ni hablar estaba en total shock.

-Cree que se encuentre bien Tsunade-sama? – pregunto Shizune que se encontraba a un lado.

-Waa…! Me volví loca y ahora estoy viendo alucinaciones! – grite llevando mis manos a mi cabeza tratando de pensar que estaba pasando. – me dijeron que me haría daño tomar Coca-cola en ayunas pero nunca les hice caso!

Si todos en ese momento me miraban con una gota en la sien, de seguro estaban pensando _"y está loca que tiene, porque grita así?"_

-Tranquila niña! No estás alucinando – me grito Tsunade, me hizo sentir mucho miedo el solo verla así. No es tan gracioso como se ve en el anime T-T. Ahora dime quien eres y porque te encontrabas en el bosque?

-ah… yo soy Nagomi Araki y… - en ese momento entro de golpe un chico rubio, con tres marquitas en su cara. Dios santo! Era Naruto…

-Tsunade-oba chan! Ya regrese-ttebayo – grito Naruto como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho Naruto que no me llames así! – le contesto la rubia arrojándole un florero que tenía cerca, rayos y yo tantas ganas tenia de decirle así, si lo hago me mata. Por suerte Naruto lo alcanzo a esquivar.

Esto en verdad me estaba pasando? Estoy en la misma habitación que Tsunade, Shizune y Naruto, al parecer no estoy en un sueño y tampoco alucinando… espera! Esto es como en un fic que leí pero… debo de decirle todo a la vieja borracha ¬ ¬… si lo tengo que hacer! Solo a si me ayudara a encontrar una forma de volver a casa aunque… no estaría mal quedarse por aquí un rato jeje.

-ha Tsunade-sama podría hablar con usted en privado por favor? Es que hay cosas que… - no sabía cómo decirle, y lo peor es que se estaba formando un silencio muy incomodo y aparte todos me miraban – solo usted comprendería.

-Claro, Shizune y Naruto ustedes espérenme afuera! – en cuanto ordeno salieron volando, si tenía razón me mataría si le digo Tsunade-oba chan! – Ahora puedes hablar – dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de mí.

-Ammm… por donde empiezo – comencé a rascarme la cabeza pensando que le diría – mire… yo vengo de un lugar que usted no conoce y la verdad no sé cómo he llegado aquí, yo estaba en mi habitación a punto de salir cuando una luz comenzó a emanar de mi cuerpo hasta no dejarme ver nada y de pronto cuando abro de nuevo mis ojos me encontraba en el bosque – solo puede ver cómo empezó a fruncir el ceño.

-Como de un lugar que yo no conozco, explícate!

-Si está bien, está bien! Lo diré simple pero por favor no me mate! T-T… Yo vengo del mundo real en donde todos ustedes son simples animaciones! – le solté de golpe la verdad y a juzgar por su cara no le gusto nada lo que dije, en ese momento entraron Shizune y Naruto alarmados por los gritos.

-Que está pasando? – pregunto el rubio

-Esta niña solo está diciendo puras mentiras!

-No, le juro que es la verdad y puedo probarlo! – ella estará a punto de matarme por lo que voy a decir pero no tengo otra opción. – si yo mintiera como sabría que usted le dio a Naruto el collar que le dio su abuelo el primer Hokage! El mismo que también le había regalado a su novio Dan y su hermano menor Nawaki pero que ambos murieron en la tercera guerra ninja! O como sabría que usted es una apostadora compulsiva y que aparte de todo siempre pierde o que es una alcohólica empedernida! – todos se quedaron con cara de WTF! O.O! Si tal vez me había pasado un poco pero por dios me metió la presión! Era su culpa y ahora creo que hoy será mi funeral.

-Que dices niña insolente! – me tomo por el cuello comenzando a apretarme.

-Espere le juro que le digo la verdad! Solo deje explicarle más detalladamente! – y me soltó, por suerte caí en la cama en donde antes me encontraba pero no podía decirle todo lo que pasaría, se lo diría de poco a poco de eso no había duda. Por el momento solo le diría lo necesario – solo déjeme hacerle una pregunta a Naruto

-Que yo? – pregunto el rubio

-Si solo dime una cosa… acabas de regresar de tu viaje por casi 3 años con Jiraiya?

-S-si, como lo sabes?

-Listo ahora si ya le diré. Yo como ya le dije vengo de un mundo en donde para mi ustedes son caricaturas por decirlo, en realidad no existen y le puedo demostrar que es cierto si me pasa mi mochila – le señale, no parecía muy convencida de dármela pero acepto. Saque rápidamente mi celular y busque un video que tenia Naruto. En este se mostraba una parte de la invasión a Konoha en los exámenes chunin, cuando Naruto saca el manto del kyubi por segunda vez.

-Co-como obtuviste esto-ttebayo!? – me pregunto sorprendido el rubio y como no, estaba viendo su pelea contra Gaara. Y era en una parte en la que se supone no había nadie alrededor.

-Como ya dije, para mi ustedes no son reales – le conteste muy triste pues la verdad esa era "mi realidad".

-De acuerdo te creo, ahora dinos que haces aquí entonces? – dijo abruptamente Tsunade.

-No lo sé, solo sé que de pronto aparecí aquí – le dije alzando los hombros

-suspiro- bueno esto no lo puede saber nadie, sería un gran peligro si se enteraran las otras naciones. Ahora descansa ha sido un largo día para los 4, mañana Naruto vendrá por ti a primera hora para que te muestre la aldea y después hablare contigo sobre que mas a sabes. – termino de decir Tsunade y se fue de la habitación.

Tenía razón todo esto debe de ser muy duro para ellos y…para mí.

-O-oye disculpa, puedo preguntarte algo? – me pregunto un poco tímido el rubio, por supuesto que podíamos hablar! Pero creo que sería mejor si primero asimilara lo que les acabo de mostrar.

-mmm… estoy algo cansada que tal si solo me haces una pregunta? O si quieres, mañana hablamos con más calma!

-esta bien pero que es eso, en donde nos mostraste el video de la pelea con Gaara?

-Esto! – le señale mi celular y el asintió – veras es para comunicarme con las personas, escuchar música o guardar imágenes es muy común de mi mundo. Si quieres te puedo enseñar a usarlo mañana – le dije con una sonrisa la cual el devolvió.

-Si claro-dattebayo! Nos vemos! – se despidió y se fue al igual que Tsunade. Me quede sola como siempre pero ya no estaba en mi hogar, ahora como regresare.

Mañana me esperan muchas cosas nuevas e interesantes, solo espero poder volver antes de que la guerra contra akatsuki comience.


	3. Chapter 3 Conociendo la Aldea :parte 1

Capitulo 3. Conociendo la Aldea: Parte 1

-waa!-estirarse- a penas esta amaneciendo y yo no pude dormir nada!... tal vez pueda pensar mejor si doy un paseo por la aldea. – decidí salir del hospital porque quería analizar las cosas detalladamente, como llegue aquí todavía no lo sé pero estoy segura que por algo llegue. Digo si no entonces por qué fui mandada aquí por esa luz.

Me costó un poco de trabajo salir, las enfermeras no me dejarían si no estuviera acompañada pero en un momento de distracción escape de ellas y como todavía no amanecía bien las calles estarían solas así que no habría ningún problema; saque de mi mochila una libreta que pensaba utilizar para hacer anotaciones para el proyecto pero creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora hacer como si fuera un diario, tal vez algún día cuando todo esto termine lo vuelva a leer y me traiga todos estos recuerdos.

Camine con rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade-sama (si ya le diré desde hoy así, no quiero terminar muerta por llamarle _"vieja borracha"_ o _"Tsunade-oba chan"_ tengo que aprender a tenerle más respeto!) pero a esta hora de seguro todavía no está allí, ya se mejor iré al lugar que siempre quise ir!... La Academia Ninja! Y con la cámara de mi celular tomare muchas fotos si!

-Wow! Se ve… como… una escuela normal ¬¬, rayos y yo que pensé que se vería mucho más interesante. Bueno le tomare unas cuantas fotos y me iré a explorar otro lugar – saque mi celular e hice lo dicho pero me detuve cuando escuche unos ruidos provenientes de la parte trasera del lugar. Me acerque con mucho cuidado y pude ver a Konohamaru lanzando unos shuriken hacia un blanco, que por cierto estaba lleno de ellos pero no en el centro, tiene una pésima puntería el pobre tal vez le pueda ayudar un poco je je.

-Hola! Que estás haciendo? – le pregunte acercándome más a el

-Ah! – creo que lo asuste porque salto y me lanzo el shuriken! Gracias a kami-sama me paso rosando solamente. Tome el shuriken del suelo y se lo di – perdona onee-chan pero no sentí cuando llegaste

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa por haberte asustado así - le dije despeinándolo un poco – y dime que estabas haciendo, no es muy temprano para que estés jugando por aquí?

-No! Yo estoy entrenado muy duro para poder vencer a Naruto nii-chan algún día y convertirme en Hokage! – hay tan tierno! Y es casi igual de enérgico que Naruto, yo se que ambos lo podrán lograr! Y cuando pase tomare muchas fotos y videos…

-Jajaja…

-ha... onee-chan porque te estás riendo? Crees que no lo lograre! – rayos me reí en voz alta! Ahora pensara que me burlo de el

-No, no! Es que me acorde de un chiste solamente. Y además yo sí creo que puedas convertirte en Hokage – me agache a su altura y lo abrace, la verdad no sé porque lo hice solo me nació hacerlo. Me levante y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas con lo cual yo le correspondí con una sonrisa, tome un shuriken que él había lanzado y me puse a una distancia razonable, pensaba ayudarlo un poco con su entrenamiento, no creo que sea tan difícil si yo antes jugaba con dardos además no ha de haber mucha diferencia. Lance el primer tiro y me acerque bastante al centro solo varia un poco la forma en que se lanza. Me acomode mejor y volví a tirar acertando esta vez en el blanco entonces voltee a verlo y tenía una cara de asombro.

-Como hiciste eso!?

-Mira es muy sencillo, primero observas donde está tu blanco después acomodas tu mano a si-le mostré como tenía que prepararse- y lo lanzas con suficiente fuerza! – lo lance volviendo a acertar en el centro.

- Wow! Gracias onee-chan!

-Claro no hay problema, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos! – me despedí de él con una señal y dirigiéndome a algún lugar en el que pueda comer - ya me estoy muriendo de hambre. Creo que debí esperar a que las enfermeras me dieran el desayuno T-T.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya varios locales se encontraban abiertos y comenzaba a oler deliciosa toda la comida pero me di cuenta de que había un graaan problema, no tenía dinero para comprarla! o al menos no la moneda de este mundo.

-¡Noo… moriré de hambre! – Caí al suelo de rodillas gritándole al cielo – No podre sobrevivir! – claro creo exagere un poco pero ustedes estarían igual si llevaran casi un día y medio sin comer nada! Y también tengo la ligera sospecha de que los aldeanos me están viendo como una loca.

-Hey! A quien le gritas? – me levante del suelo en cuanto me di cuenta de quién era.

-Eh? A hola… a nadie – le conteste con una sonrisa – es que tengo mucha hambre y no tengo dinero – cuando dije eso mi estomago gruño. (Me recordó a Perry cuando esta con Phineas y Ferb jeje)

-Ven acompáñame

-A donde vamos? – comencé a seguirlo

-Te llevare a desayunar porque si te dejo espantaras a los aldeanos

-A gracias…-sonrisa- OYE!

-Hmp!-media sonrisa-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Pov´s Naruto

No puedo creer que me haya levantado tarde-ttebayo, se suponía que ya tendría que estar con… ah! Como se llamaba la chica, no le pregunte su nombre. Si Tsunade-oba chan se entera de esto me mata-dattebayo =T-T= – Me encontraba corriendo y saltando sobre algunos techos con dirección al hospital, me quede tan dormido que no escuche mi alarma, llevo 2hrs de retraso! Tengo que darme prisa, espero que esa chica no se desespere.

Cuando llegue al hospital subí a su habitación pero lo único que pude encontrar fue a una enfermera limpiando.

-Disculpe señorita, donde se encuentra la chica que estaba aquí?

-La chica?... ha... si, la que se escapo! – _"escapo"!_

-Como que no está, hacia donde se fue?

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba, la buscamos por todo el hospital pero no la encontramos. Varios dicen que la vieron salir con dirección al centro de la aldea. – Salí corriendo del ahí, tenía que encontrarla lo más rápido posible, ella no conoce nada de aquí! Espero que se encuentre bien.

-Kuso!

Fin Pov´s Naruto

Lo que Naruto no sabía es que Nagomi se encontraba mejor de lo que podría esperar y bien acompañada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Muchas gracias por invitarme ramén Shikamaru! – esto sí es ramén, no lo que venden en las tiendas de mi mundo! Che… Maruchan! No se puede comparar con un verdadero ramén y menos con el de Ichiraku.

-si no te preocupes… y dime como es que sabes mi nombre? – oh! Mierda, sabia que tarde o temprano el lo preguntaría, lo peor de todo esto es que si no pienso lo que diré el podría llegar a saber demasiado.


	4. Chapter 4 Conociendo la Aldea : parte 2

Capitulo 4. Conociendo la Aldea: Parte 2

-Entonces me dirás como es que sabes mi nombre?

-ah… si yo… yo lo sé… porque… leí tu mente! Si, si yo leo las mentes –cruzar brazos- claro que no me gusta hacerlo con las personas muy seguido porque es de mala educación! – kami-sama! Que estúpida excusa le estoy dando, no se la cree, no se la cree!

-enserio? – me miro alzando una ceja, maldición y ahora como salgo de este asunto! – dime en que estoy pensando en este momento?

-Ah… tu… oye que ese de ahí no es Chouji? –señalar- Y esta besando a Ino!? – le puse una cara de asombro para que me creyera y la verdad funciono en cuanto dije lo del beso volteo y yo use ese instante para escaparme, le deje una nota en al lado de su plato disculpándome por haberme ido:

_"Shikamaru:_

_Perdona que no me quede a platicar contigo pero surgió un asunto muy importante y me tengo que ir, gracias por la comida y después platicamos con más calma! n.n_

_ Matta Nee~_

_ Con amor Nagomi!"_

-Tsk! Me engaño –leyendo la carta- eres bastante lista Nagomi.

-Jajaja… se creyó lo del beso! Si claro Ino y Chouji besan… ¡q-que está pasando aquí?! – oh kami-sama! En verdad si se está besando! - Yo, yo lo dije en broma! No era enserio. Ahora que hago? Me tengo que esconder si se dan cuenta de que los cache… espera un momento! SE ESTAN BESANDO! Tomare fotos esta es una oportunidad única! – dije todo esto en un susurro cuidando que no me escucharan.

Después de que lograra escapar de Shikamaru corrí hacia lo mas que pude y sin darme cuenta que dirección tome, llegue a un pequeño bosque, lo que nunca en mi vida creí que vería era encontrarme con esos dos y besándose!

Pero no salgo de una para entrar en otra! Creo que debí quedarme en el hospital esperando a Naruto…-reaccionando en 3, 2, 1…- NARUTO! Se me olvido por completo, se suponía que solo saldría a dar un paseo y regresaría antes de que fuera por mí. Espero que no esté muy preocupado pero por otro lado… ya tengo cientos de fotos jejeje.

De pronto sentí que alguien me tomaba por el hombro.

-Disculpe jovencita, no creo que usted deba estar por estos sitios, son muy peligrosos para lindas chicas como tu – maldición! Dime que no es él! Dime que no es él! Todos menos él! Voltee para ver quien era.

-E-Ero-senin! Waa…! Aléjese de mi –me quite la mano y trate de alejarme de él, es un pervertido! Pero no me di cuenta de que corría directamente hacia los chicos.

-Hey tú! Nos estabas espiando? – me grito la rubia al ver que salí de los arbustos.

-Ah… yo… adiós! – me despedí de ellos y me eche a correr en otra dirección, que para mi sorpresa me llevo a las baños termales. Esto me dice que no estoy muy lejos de la oficina de Tsunade-sama, si me apresuro podre ir con ella y ya no tendré más problemas!

Ya decidido lo que iba a hacer camine en dirección a la torre del Hokage, que no se veía tan lejos. Al encaminarme no me fije que alguien iba corriendo hacia mí, así que inevitablemente chocamos.

-Auch! –dije adolorida por el golpe

-Perdona! Akamaru no te vio y ya no pudimos esquivarte – me dio la mano para poder levantarme - ¿te encuentras bien?

-Eh?! Si muy bien –sonrisa- no te preocupes yo también no los vi – choque con Kiba! Y akamaru era gigante no pude aguantarlo mucho tiempo y comencé a acariciarlo

-Oye no eres de aquí cierto? – me pregunto mientras caminábamos.

-No, vengo de muy lejos. Oye me podrías decir por donde puedo llegar a la oficina de la Hokage? – le tengo que cambiar el tema, si comienza a preguntar tendré que huir de nuevo. Todavía no puedo hablar con nadie sobre mi situación primero tengo que hablar con Tsunade-sama.

-Si claro sígueme es por aquí – comenzó a guiarme hacia la torre – y cuál es tu nombre?

-Cierto no te lo he dicho perdona –sobándome la cabeza- soy Nagomi Araki, un placer conocerte… - en ese momento llegaron Neji y Tenten.

-Hey Kiba, nos has visto a Lee? – pregunto la castaña, que su mirada se dirigió después a mi – perdona parece que te estamos interrumpiendo en algo – no se creo que eso es una indirecta para mi

-Que! No, no yo solo la estaba llevando con la quinta – mejor intervengo o esto puede terminar mal.

-Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Nagomi Araki y acabo de llegar a la aldea – cuando me presente Neji me miro como si me analizara, era obvio que no soy de la aldea por la ropa que llevo puesta.

-Igual mucho gusto yo soy… - intento hablar la kunoichi pero la interrumpí

-Eres Tenten, kunoichi de rango chunin, tipo de sangre B y tienes 16 años. Tú –señalando a Neji- eres Hyuga Neji, ninja rango jounin, tipo de sangre O, perteneces a la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga y tienes 16 años. Ambos pertenecen al equipo de Guy junto con Rock Lee. – creo que me salió mi lado otaku . Rayos ahora me miran no sé si espantados o sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo supiste todo eso?! – me grito Tenten en cuanto termine.

-Quien eres, acaso una espía de alguna otra aldea? – ahora me dijo Neji. Todos ya estaban en posición de ataque, tenía que zafarme de esto y rápido!

-Etto… pues ya les dije quien soy y no soy ningún espía, yo solo… - y en ese momento también llegaron Shikamaru, Ino, y Chouji para rematar pero al igual que hace un momento con esta distracción decidí escapar de mis _"atacantes"._

Ágilmente escape de los chicos, que al darse cuenta de que ya no me encontraba a su lado comenzaron a buscarme, yo estaba e mucha desventaja, 2 jounin y 4 chunin me estaban buscando porque creen que soy una espía! En estos instantes desearía estar en mi casa.

No sé como escape de ellos y llegue a la torre de la Hokage, me apresure a entrar y buscar la oficina de Tsunade-sama; al entrar con lo primero que me tope fue con la Hokage que se encontraba hablando con Jiraiya mientras que Shizune les servía té.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Pov´s Narrador

-Oh! Ya llegaste, pasa. Jiraiya ella es la chica de la que te comente

-Así que eres tu chiquilla, perdona lo de hace un rato – comento el peliblanco recordando como quiso ligarla en el bosque

-Hmp! Eso ya no importa, viejo pervertido ¬¬ - le contesto rápidamente al pasar y sentarse en una silla que había cerca.

-Que dijiste niña!

-Lo que oíste Ero-senin –sonrisa-

-Los dos basta! Y tu Jiraiya no te da vergüenza el andar tras una pobre chica – grito la rubia al perder la paciencia con los dos.

-Bueno yo vine a hablar con usted Tsunade-sama, dígame que es… - fue interrumpida por 6 chicos que entraron irrumpiendo la oficina algo alterados.

-TSUNADE-SAMA TENGA CUIDADO ELLA ES UNA ESPIA DE OTRA ALDEA! –gritaron los chicos.

-Que les pasa a ustedes! Ella no es ninguna espía y otra cosa por que entran a si en mi oficina! –todos se quedaron petrificados ante los gritos de la Senju mientras que los Shizune, Jiraiya y Nagomi tenían una gota en la sien.

-Creo que será mejor si ellos escuchan todo no cree, Tsunade-sama? – interrumpió Nagomi intentando aclarar todo

-De acuerdo, todos entren y cierren la puerta, esto es algo clasificado nadie más que ustedes lo pueden saber, entendido!

-HAI! –dijeron al unisonó, entrando y acomodándose para lo que les iban a decir.

- Verán ella es… de otro mundo. No sabemos el por qué se encuentra aquí pero nos corresponde ayudarla en todo lo posible en tanto descubrimos la forma de regresarla a su hogar. Te quedaras en un departamento y se te asignaran misiones, serás un ninja de Konoha para que nadie llegue a sospechar nada, entendido! – Nagomi asintió pero los demás se encontraban boquiabiertos, no podían creer todo eso. – también nos dirás todo lo que sabes, tú misma nos has dicho que desde tu… mundo nos has observado cierto?

-Si

-En ese caso nos serás de mucha utilidad aquí, ahora preséntate ante tus nuevos compañeros

-Si –se levanto de su asiento y volteo a los chicos – Bueno al parecer ya nos conocimos, lamento el haberlo asustado así pero no podía decirles nada hasta hablar con Tsunade-sama. Ahora empecemos de nuevo –sonrisa- yo soy Nagomi Araki es un placer conocerlos y espero llevarme bien con ustedes. –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola yo soy Tenten

-Yo soy Yamanaka Ino

-Yo soy Akimichi Chouji

-Que problemático… yo soy Nara Shikamaru

-Yo soy Hyuga Neji

-Y yo soy Inuzuka Kiba y este es akamaru –todos terminaron de presentarse devolviéndole la sonrisa o al menos la mayoría de ellos.

-Ya que terminaron las presentaciones, mañana a primera hora los quiero a todos en el campo de entrenamiento 3, también lleven a Hinata, lee, Shino, Naruto y Sakura. Ya pueden retirarse, menos tu Nagomi todavía tengo muchas preguntas para ti.


	5. Chapter 5 Comienza la historia

Capitulo 5. Comienza la historia

En el despacho de la Hokage se encontraban Jiraiya, Shizune y Nagomi; hablando de cómo había llegado la azabache a su mundo.

-bueno ya que todos se han ido, pasemos a asuntos más importantes. Nagomi quiero que veas estos documentos y me digas lo que opinas sobre ellos de acuerdo? – Tsunade la había pasado un par de hojas a la pequeña azabache que se encontraba sentada enfrente de su escritorio, se podía ver que aquellos documentos ya eran bastante antiguos. La chica los acepto y comenzó a leerlos con mucho cuidado, su expresión era todo un libro abierto, toda su cara mostraba sorpresa conforme pasaba su lectura. ¿Que era lo que se encontraba escrito en esas hojas? Pues solo pocas personas lo sabían y era un secreto muy bien guardado por los altos mandos de Konoha. – y bien, ¿Qué piensas? – le pregunto la Hokage al ver que dejaba las hojas en su escritorio, ella sabía que lo que decían esos documentos y si los hubiera encontrado antes de la llegada de la pequeña no lo habría creído pero ahora con todo lo que paso podría haber una posibilidad de que fuera cierto. Tal vez esto les ayudaría tanto a ellos como a la niña.

-Bueno… en verdad estoy sorprendida, lo que dice es cierto, quiero decir ocurrió? – su cara mostraba algo de preocupación, todo lo que pensaba saber de este mundo solo era una parte, nunca si hubiera imaginado que eso paso.

-Todavía no estamos seguros pero tenemos varias teorías así que no te preocupes

-No puedo creerlo… y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? Porque me paso a mí? – la azabache se encontraba desconcertada.

-Tranquila todo lo sabremos a su tiempo, mientras tanto te haremos pruebas para checar todo; la asignación de tu equipo se verá pendiente hasta que terminemos todo y sepamos, entendido?

-Si Tsunade-sama y… todo esto no se lo diremos a nadie cierto?

-No, esto se quedara entre nosotros. Si "ellos" se llegaran a enterar estarías en peligro y toda la aldea – La Senju se veía muy preocupada por la situación, todo comenzaba a ponerse peligroso, esto y con los movimientos de Akatsuki, tendría que tener más cuidado en todo.

-Eh… Tsunade-sama puedo pedirle algo? Es muy importante – Nagomi interrumpió los pensamientos de la Hokage que la miro seriamente esperando que continuar – Vera… se que usted ya está enterada de que la organización Akatsuki comenzó a aparecer de nuevo – todos la miraron impresionados – se que no le puedo decir todo lo que sé porque abría problemas pero usted debe de mandar inmediatamente el equipo de Kakashi-sensei a Suna, el Kazekage puede estar en peligro y si lo llegaran a atrapar…. – su flequillo cubrió sus ojos, recordando lo que le había ocurrido.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – esta vez hablo Jiraiya, quien se había mantenido al margen de la plática.

-Ya se los había mencionado en el hospital no?... yo los he visto, algo así como el futuro. Debe de mandarlos –sonrisa- y también al de Gai-sensei como apoyo.

-Mandar al chico? No sería entregarlos a él y al Gaara en bandeja de plata? – Jiraiya comenzaba a dudar de que fuera una buena idea.

-Si ustedes dudan de su capacidad no sería más fácil hacerles una prueba? Que se las haga Kakashi-sensei no?

-…. Bien mandare un aviso para que se preparen. Shizu… - la Hokage se vio interrumpida por un rubio que entro gritando a su oficina.

-Oba-chan! La chica no está en… estabas aquí?! – Naruto se dio cuenta de que Nagomi estaba ahí y le grito señalándola con el dedo.

-Oye! En primera no me apuntes con el dedo –se levanto la azabache y se acerco al rubio – y el segunda tengo nombre! Nagomi Araki – le dio un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice en la frente a Naruto.

-Auch! Pues la culpa la tienes tú por escaparte del hospital!

-Que! Yo no me escape, además iba a regresar pero…

-Haber ya basta los dos. Naruto quiero que tu y Sakura vallan al campo de entrenamiento 3 para ver que tanto han mejorado en estos 3 años, dependiendo de los resultados les asignare una misión entendido!?

-hai!..- salió rápidamente con una gran sonrisa, por fin verían cuan poderoso se ha vuelto.

-Y tu Shizune!- la pelinegra sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda –ve con Kakashi y dile lo que tiene que hacer

-Ha-hai! Tsunade-sama

-Ahora Nagomi, no puedes andar por ahí sola! Te asignare un guardián pero también te ayudara a entrenar y familiarizarte con todo… - recargo sus brazos en su escritorio y la miro fijamente.

-No es necesario que lo haga, con que yo aprenda se mas que…

-No! – pego en su escritorio haciendo que sonara un gran estruendo en su oficina, mientras que el peliblanco solo soltaba un suspiro. – sería peligroso dejarte que andes por ahí tu sola, si te llegaran a capturar no sabemos que podría parte. Te asignare a alguien para que te entrene en cada área….. El primero será Lee en taijutsu, en ninjutsu será Shikamaru, en genjutsu Ino y por ultimo en armas Tenten. – Nagomi trago saliva al escuchar quienes la entrenarían. – mañana empezaras tu entrenamiento, quiero buenos resultados pronto de acuerdo? – la pequeña solo asintió – Y con respecto a tu nuevo hogar, Shizune se encargara de eso en cuanto vuelva te llevara.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama – dio una reverencia

-Bueno ya que arreglamos todo este asunto me iré, seguiré recabando información sobre akatsuki – se levanto de la ventana en donde esta recargado – dejo en tus manos a Naruto y bienvenida a Konoha niña! – se fue dejándoles una sonrisa a ambas.

Al poco tiempo regreso Shizune diciéndoles que estaba todo listo solo había que esperar a que fuera hora. La pelinegra quiso llevarse a Nagomi a que conociera su nuevo hogar pero esta les pidió que la dejaran ir con ellas a observar la pelea del equipo Kakashi. Ya que no había ningún problema la dejaron quedarse y que las acompañara.

Tsunade termino de revisar unos documentos y se fueron las 3 hacia el campo de entrenamiento, en cuanto salieron apareció un ninja de entre una nube de humo, llevaba puesta una máscara que denotaba que pertenecía a los Ambu más específicamente a la Raíz.

Se acerco al escritorio de la Hokage y comenzó a buscar entre los papales que estaban encima, al no encontrar lo que buscaba se dirigió a los cajones, al encontrarlos realizo varios sellos, al parecer la información la había copiado a un pergamino, dejo todo como estaba y de nuevo desapareció como entro, en una nube de humo.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, como en un cuartel subterráneo se encontraba sentado un viejo con vendajes en su ojo y brazo derecho.

Apareció frente a él, el mismo ninja.

-Aquí están los documentos que saco la Hokage del la biblioteca Danzo-sama – dio una reverencia y le entrego el pergamino donde había copiado la información

-Bien hecho, veamos que tiene planeado la princesa Tsunade – mostro una pequeña sonrisa al leer el pergamino. – Esto es interesante, esperemos a que tenga más información y así podre hacer mi movimiento… retírate y sigue vigilándola.

-Hai! – desapareció con un rápido movimiento dejando al viejo con una sonrisa.

-Veamos que tienes planeado hacer con esa niña, tal vez me sirva a mí.

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban todos listos, Nagomi, Shizune y la Hokage se mantenía a una distancia prudente el enfrentamiento.

(N/a: en esta parte se da la prueba de los cascabeles, como la del anime de shippuden)

Mientras tanto en Suna, se armaba una gran batalla entre el Kazekage Gaara y el miembro de akatsuki Deidara. El pelirrojo utilizaba su arena para defender su aldea y al mismo tiempo atacar a su enemigo, el rubio utilizaba su arcilla explosiva sobre varios ninjas para distraerlo y poder encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo.

Durante varios minutos ambos shinobis se encontraban parejos pero en un ágil movimiento por parte del akatsuki hizo que Gaara se distrajera y lo alcanzara una de sus bombas, cayendo en manos del enemigo. Todos los ninjas de la arena intentaban impedir que se lo llevara pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano; Kankuro no se rindió y los persiguió saliendo de la aldea.

En la parte externa de la aldea se encontraba otro de los miembros de akatsuki, estaba esperando a su compañero con impaciencia no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar y viceversa, observo que su compañero se acercaba en una gran ave de arcilla, llevaba al Kazekage en la parte de atrás.

Estaban por irse pero los detuvo Kankuro, que fue atacado por Sasori y dejado ahí inconsciente.

En Konoha ya había terminado la batalla y Tsunade estaba apuntó de asignarles su nueva misión como equipo, para que partieran en la mañana con destino en Suna y rescataran al Gaara.


	6. Chapter 6 Por fin soy ninja!

Capitulo 6. Por fin soy ninja!

Hace ya dos días que comenzó mi entrenamiento como ninja, al principio estaba muy emocionada porque se cumpliría mi sueño de por fin ser un ninja de Konoha y tener aventuras con todos pero en cuanto empezamos a entrenar me di cuenta de que todo seria más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Con lo primero que empezamos fue con el chacra, todo fue al principio teoría al parecer es más difícil de lo que parece, en este mundo si puedo usarlo aunque en el real nadie pueda aquí es algo muy natural. Después fui con el genjutsu, quien me entreno fue Ino, aunque al principio no me veía bien por que la había descubierto en… "esa" situación al final terminamos llevándonos bien hasta ya teníamos planes para que me acompañara a comprar ropa y todo lo necesario para que yo viviera aquí.

Al final del día lo último que hice fue entrenar con el taijutsu, quien me ayudo fue Hinata ya que el equipo de Guy estaba apoyando a Naruto con el asunto de Gaara.

Cuando por fin terminamos, con mucho esfuerzo y apoyo de parte de Hinata me fui a mi nuevo hogar, era un departamento en el centro de Konoha pero lo mejor no es eso es que está al lado del de Naruto por lo que me dijeron!

Al entrar quede algo sorprendida por que era más espacioso de lo que parecía, primero estaba un pasillo que daba a la sala/comedor y hacia la derecha estaba la cocina, mas al fondo estaba un baño completo y al lado la que iba a ser mi habitación. El departamento ya tenía muebles y todo lo necesario así que no tendría que comprar más que la comida y mi ropa. Dentro de mi cuarto había una cama, un pequeño tocador y un closet para mis cosas.

Por órdenes de esa vieja borracha ¬¬, aunque no entiendo porque es que se preocupa si no saldré de la aldea aun, me han asignado un guardián por así decirlo, es la persona que menos esperaba y además estoy segura de que me preguntara muchas cosas sobre el futuro de la aldea; tendré que tener mucho cuidado al hablar.

*Toc-toc!* (Perdonen mis pésimos efectos pero imaginen que tocan a la puerta)

-¿Quién?! – se oyó un grito desde la habitación, era Nagomi que se encontraba todavía en cama a pesar de que ya era tarde.

-Soy yo Shikamaru! Voy a entrar – la pelinegra se molesto el hecho de que él fuera casi su guardaespaldas prácticamente la seguí las 24hrs del día y solo porque la Hokage lo había dicho, lo peor del caso no era que la cuidara si no que tenía una llave de su apartamento, eso sí era invasión a la privacidad.

-haai – respondió la chica con pereza no tenia ganas de levantarse y menos de verle la cara

-ya estas lista? Recuerda que tenemos que ir con la Hokage – sin ninguna consideración a como estuviera la pelinegra entro a la habitación y se quedo parado en el marco esperando a que Nagomi se dignara a levantarse o al menos a mostrar señales de que estaba consiente – y cuando piensas levantarte?... Tks! Eres tan problemática.

-Y tu un chico que saldrá golpeado si no me deja descansar – le contesto levantándose de la cama y tomando un kunai que tenia debajo de su almohada.

-hmp! Entonces no te llevare con la quinta para que te de tu banda – salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, el sabia que a ella le emocionaba todo lo relacionado a ser un ninja así que opto por chantajearla.

-enserio ya me la darán?! No me estas engañando cierto? – rápidamente la chica lo siguió y alcanzo antes de que este saliera del departamento, lo miraba con cierta desconfianza.

-No, la quinta nos dijo que ya por tus rápidos avances ya puedes tener una banda pero si no te apuras puede que se retracte – y sin voltearse para ver su reacción salió del apartamento, sabía que pronto lo alcanzaría. Sin perder tiempo Nagomi se cambio y salió como alma que lleva el diablo tras Shikamaru.

En la oficina de Tsunade, se hallaba Yamato con su máscara de Ambu, estaba a punto de ser asignado como nuevo capitán del equipo Kakashi cuando llego Nagomi junto con Shikamaru.

-Pase – habla la rubia.

-Con su permiso Tsunade-sama, ya he traído a Nagomi como ordeno

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama! – saludo alegremente la chica.

-Días? – alzo una ceja – si ya es la 1 de la tarde, piensas convertirte en ninja así?!

-N-no! Es que el entrenamiento de ayer fue muy agotador, yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto – la pelinegra temblaba de miedo pero se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en ahí. – Yamato-taichou! Si usted está aquí eso quiere decir… que ya han regresado los chicos!

El Ambu quedo atónito, como era posible que esa chica supiera el nombre que se le asigno para su misión si apenas Tsunade se lo había dado. La Senju al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la pelinegra se acerco a ella.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí, te daré tu banda que te hará oficialmente un ninja de Konoha pero serás un genin ya que estas todavía en entrenamiento – entusiasmada Nagomi acepto la banda y enseguida se la puso en su cuello – Ahora salgan y vallan a entrenar, más tarde pasare a ver tu progreso.

Ambos chicos salieron, la pelinegra estaba muy contenta mientras que el Nara solo se preguntaba porque le tocaban cuidar a una chica tan problemática.

-Tsunade-sama como es que ella… - Yamato estaba un poco preocupado ya que nunca había visto a esa chica en la aldea y además como era que sabia su nombre falso.

-*suspiro* eso era de lo también te quería hablar pero no en este momento será para más tarde, primero necesito que te encargues de Naruto, según la información que Sakura recabo de Sasori antes de matarlo fue que él se encontraría con en espía que tenia con Orochimaru, en el puente entre "el cielo y la tierra". Te encargaras de capturarlo para interrogarlo y saber el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke, además vigilaras a un chico que estará con ustedes. Pon mucha atención con él y cualquier cosa sospechosa quiero que me la reportes. – termino de decir la rubia mientras veía la aldea desde su ventana.

-Hai! – dicho se esfumo en una cortina de humo.

-Si! Por fin soy un ninja, no es genial Shikamaru? – los chicos estaban dando una vuelta por la aldea en lugar de estar entrenando, ya que Nagomi le había insistido en ir a celebrar invitándola a comer takoyaki.

-Sabes eres muy ruidosa además que harás si la quinta te va a ver entrenar y no estás? – trataba de persuadirla, si los descubrían el que saldría mal de la situación sería el. Ella era tan impredecible como su rubio amigo así que no le era tan fácil convencerla de hacer algo.

-Mmm… - paró en seco y se puso a pensar mirando hacia el cielo – pues no creo que se dé cuenta, viendo la situación ahorita está ocupada en algo mas importante – le sonrió y siguió su camino dejando atrás al pelinegro.

Más adelante Nagomi se topo con Chouji, quien solo la vio desagrado, al parecer todavía no se ganaba la confianza de todos pero ella se esforzaría por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Ne Chouji, cual restauran me recomiendas para celebrar que ya soy ninja

-Mmm… pues hay muchos que me gustan pero depende de lo que quieras – contesto secamente mientras sacaba una bolsa de frituras y las comía.

-Oh! Ya veo… - se desanimo un poco, ya llevaba rato intentando hacer aunque sea una pequeña conversación pero parecía que solo lo empeoraba.

De pronto se había formado una un silencio incomodo entre los tres hasta que vieron que se acercaba el Uzumaki pero se veía que iba pensando en algo muy importante.

-Hey Naruto! – le grito el Nara

-Huh? A hola Shikamaru, Chouji y… - se había olvidado del nombre de la pelinegra, aunque él solo la había visto dos veces por algún motivo se le olvidaba su nombre.

-NA-GO-MI! Baka! – le grito y se fue enojada hacia el lado contrario a ellos.

-Hey espera! … Porque se enojo?

-*suspiro* no lo sé, las mujeres son tan problemáticas – alzo los hombros en señal de molestia

-Estará bien ella sola? No te dijeron que tenias que cuidarla Shikamaru – Chouji ya iba por su segunda bolsa de papas.

-Umm… creo que debería de ir con ella-ttebayo, luego nos vemos chicos! – se fue corriendo hacia la misma dirección que había tomado la azabache.

Cuando por fin la pudo alcanzar se dio cuenta de que estaban en el bosque, aun dentro de la aldea.

-Oye Nagomi espera!

-Que quieres?! Que no ves que estoy entrenando? –ella estaba lanzando kunais a un blanco pero por lo que pudo notar el rubio ninguno daba en el blanco.

-Pero si ni siquiera le das en el centro – comenzó a acercarse a ella pero se detuvo cuando le lanzo uno a él, ese tiro pudo lastimarlo si no lo hubiera esquivado.

-Lárgate si solo vas a molestarme!

-Espera yo solo vengo a disculparme por lo de hace rato

-Si solo es eso entonces te perdono, ahora vete quiero estar sola! – se subió a la rama de un árbol para sentarse y se dispuso a ignorarlo.

-Eh?! Oye tú no tienes porque comportarte así! … sabes que, me voy – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al centro de la aldea, quien se creía esa niña para andar comportándose así con él, el solo quería disculparse con ella… pero no lo volvería a hacer nunca ayudaría a esa mocosa malcriada! Si eso fue lo que pensó Naruto pero de pronto sintió como era tirado al suelo seguido por el sonido de una explosión.

Nagomi lo había salvado, se dio cuenta de que lo iban a atacar y lanzo un sello explosivo hacia la bestia que lo iba a atacar.

-Sal de donde quiera que estés!... Sai – grito la azabache al levantarse de encima de Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7Haciendo amigos,formando alia1

-Bien y piensas salir de tu escondite?! – alzo la voz la pequeña Nagomi al no ver ninguna respuesta a su atacante.

-¿Sabes quién nos está atacando? – le pregunto el rubio al levantarse del suelo, su mirada era seria y la morena podría jurar que estaba furioso por lo anterior.

-…

-Responde!

-Si…. Y no pero aun no te lo puedo decir, de acuerdo? Ahora solo concéntrate en encontrarlo. Yo todavía no he aprendido a detectar el chacra de los demás – guardo su kunai y subió al árbol en donde anteriormente se encontraba, se recargo sobre el tronco y cerró los ojos. Se concentraba en tratar de buscar a Sai pero le era prácticamente imposible, no solo era porque ella todavía no aprendía a encontrar a sus enemigos a través del chacra si no porque el moreno era un Ambu, uno de los mejores y ella lo sabía, le estaba muy por encima.

-Que haces? – no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había subido al árbol junto con ella, se sobresalto por el repentino comentario de su amigo – Y sobre lo de hace rato, quería….

-Luego me dices, lo importante ahora es saber dónde está el enemigo – comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, ya como toda una ninja experta pero lo que nadie notaba era que le costaba demasiado trabajo hacerlo y por consecuente no podía mantener un ritmo constante – ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – paró en seco y apareció un clon de ella de entre una nube de humo, lo máximo que podía hacer era un clon y también el tiempo era limitado, así que se tenía que apresurar en encontrar a Sai para poder descargar su ira. Si, solo para eso lo buscaba, se encontraba frustrada y enojada y alguien tenía que sufrir por eso – tu por allá y yo de esta lado – se separaron, dejando impresionado a Naruto por su técnica.

Después de que reaccionara, el también siguió a Nagomi haciendo un clon para buscar a su atacante. En unos de los arbustos se encontraba el susodicho, estaba analizando cada uno de los movimientos de los chicos esperando la oportunidad para atacar, como Ambu de la raíz él no se podía permitir una falla, dibujo rápidamente un par de leones y dijo "Ninpou Chouji Giga", inmediatamente salieron del papel los animales en dirección a los chicos.

-Cuidado! – grito el rubio tratando de cubrir a la azabache del golpe de aquel león de tinta, se atravesó en el ataque pero salió volando por la fuerza del animal.

-Estas bien?! – se dio cuenta de que lo que había sido golpeado era el clon, así que solo bajo al pasto y se cubrió con uno de los arboles para ocultarse del tigre.

Dentro de una cueva oscura se encontraban 9 personas posadas sobre unas manos, cada uno de ellos sobre un dedo. Todos parecían ser hologramas por el hecho de verse transparentes. Su líder comenzó a hablar haciendo que resonara su voz en todo el lugar.

-Bien ya tenemos capturados al Ichibi, Nibi y Gobi…. Itachi, como va la captura del Kyubi? – miro fijamente al azabache, que sin expresión alguna le respondió.

-Se ha hecho más fuerte y está siendo vigilado por Kakashi, no lo dejan solo en ningún momento… tardara un poco más de lo planeado.

-Ya veo... *mirada seria* Parece ser que tendremos que dejar la extracción del Kyubi para el final…

-Deidara-sempai nosotros a cual tenemos que capturar? – interrumpió altaneramente Tobi a su líder, este se encontraba a diferencia de los demás junto con Deidara, presente en persona.

-Demonios! Que no te puedes callar ni un segundo! Hump!– el rubio deseaba estrangular a pequeño Tobi aunque ya no tuviera brazos pero pronto se vería con Kakuzu para que le cosiera su brazo derecho y así cumplir su amenaza.

-Senpaaaai! – corrió escondiéndose detrás del pulgar derecho de la estatua, en donde se hallaba Pein – ayúdeme!

-Ya basta ustedes dos! – La grave voz de su jefe los espanto por un segundo – Deidara déjate de juegos tú y Tobi se encargaran de capturar al Sanbi.

-Tsk… Maldita sea, porque me toca hacer equipo con este inútil! Yo estoy bien, solo necesito que Kakuzu me ponga mi brazo y yo me encargare de lo demás.

-Ahh!... Y quien dijo que lo haría? – hablo en moreno.

-Parece que tu clon fue destruido – le dijo al escuchar el ruido de algo siendo lanzado de entre los árboles, la azabache se detuvo al darse cuenta de que los iban a atacar. Naruto, adelantándose a ella ataco al animal, por otro lado Nagomi estaba poniendo trampas para así poder vencer más fácilmente a tigre. Al estar listas todas, lanzo un kunai en dirección a donde se encontraba Naruto pero paso por en medio de ambos, captando la atención en ella, inicio un ataque a distancia para poder guiarlo a las trampas.

Inmediatamente cayó en una, donde había sellos explosivos pegados a dos árboles que cayeron sobre de él y destruyéndolo, el rubio al ver que no necesitaba su ayuda fue a destruir al otro pero se encontró con Sai.

-Tu eres quien nos ha estado atacando cierto?! – lo amenazo – Quien eres!

-Wow parece que por fin me has encontrado pero eres bastante débil… para un chico – sonrió sínicamente – de verdad tienes huevos?... Yo soy alguien de la raíz.

Esto hizo enfurecer a Naruto, con su kunai se le abalanzo pero fue esquivado por el azabache rápidamente, quien no dejaba de sonreírle. La pequeña ninja llego a tiempo para ayudar con el ataque, la pelea se volvió a dos contra uno, haciendo un poco más difícil el esquivar los golpes de los ninjas pero con gran destreza por parte del azabache logro quitarse los de encima, parado sobre una rama observo a ambos y haciendo un sello con sus manos comenzó a desaparecer.

-Nos volveremos a ver Naruto-kun!

-Maldita sea! Se ha escapado…

-Tranquilo, lo volveremos a ver tenlo por seguro – se alejo del rubio y tranquilamente comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea.

-Oye espera!... tu lo conoces cierto? – se coloco justo enfrente de ella bloqueándole el paso – porque nos ha atacado?

-*suspiro* Mira este no es el momento para hablar de eso…. Además como podría conocer a alguien si apenas llevo aquí un par de días? – hizo un ademan con la mano diciéndole que no sabía nada.

-pero tu dijiste que lo volveremos a ver… y también que sabes su nombre. Eso como lo explicaras?

-Bien te lo diré todo en cuanto volvamos a la aldea de acuerdo? – le dijo sin tener otra opción para zafarse de eso.

En cuanto decidieron volver al centro de la aldea los sorprendieron Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, que los buscaban desesperadamente.

-Hey chicos! Están bien? Vimos una gran explosión cerca de aquí – el primero en hablar fue el moreno que al darse cuenta de las condiciones de los chicos se preocupo.

-No pasa nada estamos bien, solo fue… un pequeño encuentro verdad Naruto? – golpeo con su codo al chico en las costillas para que le siguiera el juego, no quería preocupar a nadie. Además de que quería que todos se llevasen bien desde el principio con Sai.

-Qué?! Pero si… Auch! – por otra parte el rubio no parecía muy de acuerdo con Nagomi, iba a reclamarle el porqué no les quería decir pero fue callado por la gran pisada que le dio la chica.

Todos estaban desconcertados por la actitud de sus amigos, sobre todo en como la pelinegra trataba de que el otro no dijera algo.

-Bueno, si solo fue eso entonces volvamos… - dijo Shikamaru, sabía que algo escondía la morena. Por que aunque llevaran poco tiempo de conocerse, ella era una persona fácil de leer aunque a veces ni el mismo sabia que rayos pasa por su cabeza.

Todos se encaminaron tomando la ruta más corta, que era, ir saltando de rama en rama. Esto no le gusto nada a Nagomi, estaba herida aunque no lo aparentaba y le era difícil saltar, sabía que si se enteraban de esto seguramente culparían al rubio, siendo que no fue su culpa.

Les había estado siguiendo el paso por los primeros 100mts. Pero ella ya no tuvo más fuerzas y en su último salto se desvaneció provocando que callera de lleno al suelo. Todos inmediatamente pararon y fueron en su ayuda.

-Que te pasa? Estas bien – dijo Ino con mucha preocupación. Checo sus signos vitales dándose cuenta de que estaba herida y que casi no tenia chacra – Que fue lo que paso Naruto? Tiene una costilla rota y su chacra casi no se percibe…

-Qué?! – se sorprendió el rubio, no sabía que le había pasado. El no vio en qué momento fue herida así – yo no le hice nada-dattebayo, lo que paso fue que un tipo salió de la nada y comenzó a atacarnos, nosotros nos defendimos y luego el desapareció!-

-Los atacaron! Pero porque? – Chouji cargo a la azabache y miro al Nara.

-Pero porque ella no nos lo querría decir?*susurro*... será mejor que la llevemos primero al hospital y le preguntaremos en cuanto despierte.

Se dirigieron velozmente al hospital donde la atendió Shizune e Ino.

-Deidara, te llevaras a Tobi como nuevo compañero. Todos deben estar en pareja para poder tener a todos los Biju mas rápido y así cumplir nuestro objetivo…. – todo se pusieron serios y se concentraron el su líder – Traerle paz a este mundo lleno de odio y solo lo conseguiremos cuando ya hallamos juntado a todas las bestias con cola. Kakuzu le coseras el brazo a Deidara para que no haya ningún problema con la captura, entendido?

-Si…

-Ahora todos nos iremos yo los llamare cuando tengamos que hacer la extracción del Sanbi

Dicho esto, se desvaneció sin dejar rastro y junto a él Konan, haciendo que los que quedaron se miran entre sí por unos instantes antes de que ellos también se fueran.

-No creas que esto no te costara… te lo descontare – pronuncio antes de irse el moreno con una pequeña risilla.

-Cabrón!... – fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar de parte de Deidara

Por su parte Kisame e Itachi se encontraban sentados debajo de un árbol dentro de un bosque, ya al volver a sus cuerpos después de la reunión.

-Bueno ya que la captura de kyubi se ha dejado al final que tal si vamos por el Yonbi? – dijo Kisame estirándose un poco.

-…

-Supongo que lo puedo tomar como un sí, cierto?

-… - se levanto y emprendió camino hacia el este, aun no sabiendo en donde se encontraría la bestia de cuatro colas.

-Dicen que es un tipo fuerte su Jinchuriki, Samehada está impaciente jejeje.

Durante el trayecto se fueron en silencio, algo ya natural para ellos. Al llegar a un pequeño pueblo se hospedaron en un cuarto, claro que cuando hicieron eso Itachi uso su sharingan para que no los molestaran y hubiera pánico entre los habitantes, esto solo lo hacían muy pocas veces porque eran ninjas rango S buscados en todos países pero aun ellos merecían de vez en cuando algo de lujos en sus viajes.

-Parece que será un camino largo hasta la aldea oculta entre las rocas…

-…

-Sabes al menos deberías de contestar algo de lo que te digo

-… - cansado de no recibir ninguna respuesta de parte de su compañero, salió del cuarto y se fue a los baños a relajarse un poco.

Poco después de que saliera, por la ventana llego un cuervo que se poso en el marco de esta misma. Itachi se paro y fue hacia el ave la cual al contacto del moreno se alzo de nuevo en vuelo y quedo a la altura de sus ojos, los cuales pareciera que se habían conectado. Le había entregado un mensaje.

-Ya veo, así que… hay una nueva ninja en Konoha. Pero de donde ha salido? – el animal le respondió haciendo un sonido – solo apareció?... *canturreo* bien has hecho un buen trabajo – acaricio la cabeza del cuervo en señal de felicitación y formo una apenas perceptible sonrisa de lado a su amigo.

-*canturreo*- antes de que se fuera le había dicho algo que dejo muy serio a Itachi – _"como sabe que akatsuki ha comenzado el ataque? Y como supo quienes capturaron al Kazekage? Todo esto tengo que ir a averiguarlo… lo hare tan pronto pueda zafarme de Kisame, mientras tanto mandare al cuervo a ver que tanto puede sacarle a esa niña" –_ y sacando de sus pensamiento se abrió la puerta dejando ve al tiburón con un yukata puesto de color negro y con unos toques azules.


	8. Chapter 8Haciendo amigos, Formando alia2

Aquel cuervo que había sido mandado por Itachi, estaba posado sobre la rama de un árbol afuera del hospital. Esta daba hacia la ventana del cuarto de Nagomi, la cual aun se encontraba dormida; los médicos decían que solo era la fatiga de haber utilizado tanto su chacra y que despertaría quizás a la mañana siguiente.

Encontrando la oportunidad, el animal se coló dentro de este, no habiendo nadie con ella se coloco a un lado de su almohada, como si la estuviera vigilando.

*Dentro del sueño de Nagomi*

Ella estaba en la sala de su casa viendo la televisión.

-Pero… porque estoy aquí? – miraba a todos lados buscando la explicación de cómo había vuelto a su mundo – Oka-san! Otou-san!... Sayumi! Donde están? – gritaba el nombre de sus padres y su pequeña hermana pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte.

Subió desesperadamente al segundo piso buscándolos en sus cuartos pero no había nadie, bajo y fue hasta la cocina, el baño, asomándose en cada rincón posible pero estaba… sola.

-Donde?... donde están? – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer recorriendo sus mejillas, sollozaba en voz baja llamando a sus padres y su hermana. De pronto el suelo comenzó a partirse y caer, ella asustada se paro y comenzó a correr tratando de escapar pero llego a un punto sin salida e inevitablemente callo también –Ahh!

Al dejar de caer se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su casa si no que en un bosque y lo primero que vio fueron unas casas quemándose y a familias escapando. Al querer alcanzar a una de las familias, ella se topo con quien menos imagino.

-Itachi…

-Por fin te encuentro, me fue difícil hacerte venir a mí…

-Que quieres decir? – la azabache dio uno pasos hacia atrás y tropezó con lo que le pareció un pequeño peluche, cayendo al suelo.

-Que es lo que buscas en Konoha? – él fue directamente al grano, no le gustaba dar rodeos al asunto, a demás a eso había ido.

-Y-Yo… no lo sé… dime donde están mis padres? – se sorprendió ante lo dicho, había pensado que ella sabía que se encontraba dentro de sus sueño. La miro a sus ojos y observo que un cambio en ellos, era algo que no sabía cómo explicar. Se habían vuelto más... infantiles?

-No lo sé – no podía mostrarse inseguro o bajar su guardia así que respondió fríamente.

-Donde… donde esta mi hermana? – ella tomo al peluche y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No lo sé – dio un paso hacia ella.

-T-Tu qué quieres?

-Quiero saber cómo llegaste a Konoha y cuál es tu propósito?

-Mi propósito?... – y en un instante todo su entorno cambio a uno dentro de una casa, más específicamente el departamento de la chica.

-_"como hizo eso? Se suponía que yo estoy controlando su mente…" _

-Itachi?... Itachi Uchiha? – su voz volvió a la normalidad al igual que sus ojos. Se levanto del suelo al momento en el que desaparecía también el oso – Que haces aquí?! S-si tu se supondría que tendrías que estar con akatsuki!

-Eres una chica extraña *susurro*… yo eh venido a preguntarte que haces aquí y que es lo que planeas en Konoha? – el seguía sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad.

-EH?!... pues veras es una historia un poco larga, pero te lo resumiré en pocas palabras. Primero yo no sé como llegue aquí, segundo me convertí en ninja porque no quiero que sucedan desgracias gracias a los planes de Tobi y tercero desde mi mundo yo los podía ver pero no sabía que eran reales.

-Qué? – lo había dejado más confundido de lo que estaba.

-Mira por lo que puedo ver tú eres una ilusión y no creo que tengas todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar mi historia así que iré al grano. – Lo miro de forma seria – has una alianza con migo y Konoha para vencer a Akatsuki – le estiro la mano haciendo referencia a que cerraran el acuerdo.

-Y tú piensas que me uniré a ustedes?

-Bueno es algo difícil de creer lo que te diré pero… si no lo haces al final terminas muerto a manos de Sasuke y eso no es lo peor – esas palabras habían dejado impactado a Itachi – después de eso el… se unirá a akatsuki y querrá destruir Konoha y todas las demás aldeas.

-Eso no será posible

-Lo es y lo hará porque el sabrá toda tu verdad – sonrió de medio lado Nagomi, se dio cuenta de que el empezaba a entender la gravedad del asunto.

-Eres bastante ágil pequeña… pero eso no significa que yo no lo sea, si todo lo que tú dices es verdad. Como piensas detenerlo si me uno contigo – no paro ni un segundo de mirarla a los ojos buscando alguna señal de inseguridad, pero lo único que encontró fue a una azabache sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Hare que entre en razón y regrese a Konoha, al igual que tu… - esa era una respuesta que Itachi no se esperaba, como esa chiquilla podía decirlo tan fácil. Hacer parecer que todo se resolvería fácilmente.

-Eres igual al otro chico… - dio media vuelta, comenzando a desaparecer su cuerpo en forma de cuervos.

-Jeje creo que Naruto ha influido mucho en mi – se sonrojo un poco y se rasco su mejilla con timidez – sabes, si puedes venir más seguido te diría todo lo que se… - el moreno no respondió y solo la miro de reojo antes de regresar a su cuerpo.

Nagomi despertó a mitad de la noche, se encontraba algo agitada. La visita de Itachi en sus sueños era una señal de que akatsuki pronto atacaría y los problemas serian graves.

Levantándose con cuidado de su cama, se acerco al ventanal de su habitación, abriendo las puertas y dejando que el aire fresco llenara sus pulmones. Recargándose en la baranda que tenia, poso su mirada en la hermosa luna llena que había en el cielo despejado.

-suspiro-Por favor, donde quiera que estés… regresa a la aldea. Te necesitaremos para vencer a Tobi… Sasuke…

-Deberías darle una oportunidad, Naruto… - la pelirrosa se acerco un poco a su amigo – el no tomara el lugar de Sasuke-kun pero nos ayudara a encontrarlo – poso una de sus manos en la espalda del rubio, reconfortándolo.

-Sakura-chan… no solo es eso, el lastimo a Nagomi y nos ataco sin ningún motivo – apretó su puño hasta que sus nudillos se mostraron blancos.

Ambos estaban en la terraza de una posada observando tranquilamente la luna que se posaba sobre de ellos, llenándolos de paz.

Su primera misión como equipo Kakashi, el primer intento de muchos de traer Sasuke de vuelta, nadie estaba preparado para lo que se avecinaba, pero no estaban solos, Nagomi los ayudaría a superar las diferentes pruebas que se les presentaran. Todas causadas por la distorsión que ella había provocado.

Nadie podía asegurarlo pero… esa luna de primavera, tenía algo especial, diferente, a demás de que no eran los únicos en admirarla. No muy lejos de ahí, cerca de una cascada había un azabache bañándose a la luz de esta, sintiendo una paz única y reconfortante. Pensando en que hubiese pasado si no se hubiera ido con Orochimaru.

-Hmp! –musito – "_hubiera__, que interesante palabra… tal vez si él no los __hubiera__ matado… todo sería diferente_" –el nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos, nunca se había arrepentido de nada, porque ahora que ya se había vuelto fuerte esos pensamientos aparecían en su mente.

Todo era culpa de su debilidad, él pensaba eso…

Esa noche la luna los había conectado a todos de alguna forma, como si los quisiese ver juntos, unidos, felices y previendo lo que les pasaría.

-Tsunade-sama! – se oyó por los pasillos de la torre el grito de una morena agitada. Nagomi había salido del hospital hacia días pero como todos estaban preocupados por ella, no la habían dejado ni entrenar, a si estaría "segura", según entendió lo que le había dicho Shikamaru – ya estoy mejor… déjeme ir a una misión! – irrumpió en la oficina de la Hokage, armando un gran escándalo.

-Te eh dicho que no entres así mocosa!

-Pero Tsunade-sama!... por favor déjeme hacer aunque sea una pequeña misión, a demás se tiene que hablar con los kages acerca de akatsuki… - frente a ella, la rubia la miraba con preocupación. Ese era un asunto de vital importancia pero primero tenía que arreglar un par de cosas con los viejos del consejo.

-Lo sé… - reflexiono durante unos momentos antes de contestarle – primero tengo asuntos que resolver. En cuanto los resuelva pediré hablar con todos los kages para que les expliquemos la situación.

-Hi – comprendía que lo pospusiera, bueno no del todo, pero sabía que el titulo de "Hokage" no era nada fácil – entonces… si puedo ir a una misión!

-Tsk!... solo si estas totalmente recuperada, ve con Shizune a que te haga un chequeo general – señalo la puerta indicándole que se fuera.

Inmediatamente con la cara iluminada, Nagomi salió corriendo en dirección al hospital, esperando a que por fin le asignaran su primera misión.

Fuera de la oficina, Kakashi estaba esperando la oportunidad para entrar y en cuanto vio salir a la azabache pasó con la rubia.

-Kakashi, te estaba esperando. Tengo una misión urgente para ti

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama? – el peliplata se coloco frente a ella

-Quiero que investigues todo lo referente a este clan, lo más seguro es que tengas que ir a la villa de la Hierba ya que ahí fue su última ubicación conocida. – pasándole un sobre con documentación clasificada.

-De acuerdo. Pero que hará con Akatsuki, después del ataque contra el Kazekage es probable que se dirijan hacia la aldea – ante el comentario, la rubia frunció el seño. Sabía que si llegaban a Konoha irían inmediatamente por Naruto y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue mandarlo a una misión. Hacer que no estuviera en la aldea para que no supieran su ubicación, en caso de un ataque.

-Yo me encargaría si eso sucediera, por algo tengo este puesto – le lanzo una mirada fulminante – mandare a un equipo a Suna para que ayude en la reconstrucción y para explicarle la situación a Gaara.

En el hospital de Konoha…

—No! Por favor todo menos eso! — en un consultorio gritaba Nagomi, cualquiera juraría que la quisieran matar pero no, a ella solo le tocaba un examen general.

—Vamos, no te hare nada. Solo será un pequeño piquete si? — Shizune, ya cansada de intentar inyectar a la morena, termino llamando a alguien más para que la ayudara — Enfermera! …

Y después de unos minutos salió la chica, sobándose su brazo izquierdo por la inyección. Sabía que había hecho un escándalo solo por algo tan pequeño pero desde que era pequeña le tenía miedo las agujas y aunque dependiera de su vida no se dejaría inyectar, ahora se preguntaba como su madre había hecho para llevarla a ponerse las vacunas.

Caminando por los pasillos del hospital se topo con Kiba y Shino, quienes habían regresado de una misión y tenían que ir a curarse las pequeñas que se habían hecho.

—Nagomi! — saludo vivazmente el castaño.

—Hey Kiba, Shino! Como están?

—Bien, solo con un par de rasguños — sonrió — y tú qué haces aquí?

—Te has vuelto a lastimar? — intervino el de los insectos.

—Estoy bien, solo vine para que me pudieran asignar una misión — respondió agitando sus manos.

—Ya veo… bueno nos vemos luego — ya yéndose le grito — por cierto te buscaba Neji!

—"_Neji? Qué raro casi no hablamos, para que me querrá?"_ será mejor que lo vaya a buscar.

Fuera del hospital, se encontró con el ojiperla, quien la llevo a la torre de la Hokage. En ese momento le estarían dando su primera misión desde que llego.

Su equipo estaría conformado por su "_guardaespaldas_" (Shikamaru), Neji y Hinata. Todos irían a Sunagakure, para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea y otros asuntos, que solo ella le podía explicar al Kazekage.

El viaje duro un día y medio, sin contratiempos llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, donde los estaba esperando Temari.

—llegan tarde, se supondría que estarían aquí al medio día. Hubo problemas? — pregunto guiándolos.

—No ninguno — contesto rápidamente Shikamaru, quien era el capitán de la misión. No podía decirle que había sido por culpa de la azabache, que se cansaba demasiado rápido.

—oye tu eres nueva, cómo te llamas? — le pregunto antes de entrar a la oficina de Gaara.

—Nagomi y… — recordó en ese momento la plática que había tenido con Shikamaru antes de salir. "_Si te llegas a emocionar de nuevo soltando todo tipo de información sobre la aldea te verán como una espía y te encarcelaran, procura controlarte"_ — mucho gusto! Espero serles de ayuda.

—Igualmente, soy Temari — en ese momento se podía ver el esfuerzo por parte de la azabache en no decir nada, su lado otaku era muy poderoso — bien, pasen Gaara los espera.

Al entrar, lo primero que vieron fue al pelirrojo dormido sobre su escritorio. Había estado trabajando hasta tarde y a demás de que ellos no llegaban, se dejo vencer por el cansancio. La primera en reaccionar fue la menor, que, si no fuera por Neji habría pegado tremendo grito. Después de calmarla, que Gaara despertara y las presentaciones; les asignaron primero que ayudaran en la reconstrucción de uno de las entradas, con ayuda de Hinata y Neji pudieron salvarse de los explosivos dejados por Deidara. Shikamaru organizaba a los ninjas y Nagomi se dedico a explicarle al Kazekage la situación y lo que ella sabía.

Finalmente anocheció, dejando a todos cansados por su exhaustivo día, Temari les mostro las habitaciones en la que se quedarían. Todos cayeron rendidos al tocar acosarse, el sol era algo agotador en ese lugar.

—Eres toda una acosadora… —una persona apareció de la nada y se sentó en una silla cerca de Nagomi.

—cállate! Yo no soy así… a demás pensé que no vendrías hoy — le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Casi le sacas fotos ahí mismo — contesto aquel hombre.

—… si vienes a molestar mejor vete, Itachi…


	9. Chapter 9 Aldea olvidada

Ya hace varios días los chicos habían regresado de su misión junto con Gaara, quien decidió quedarse para planear una estrategia junto con la Hokage, con la intención de poder prevenir los daños que se aproximaban.

Nagomi, participo enteramente dentro de todas las juntas que se tuvieron, pero ni siquiera ella pudo hacerle frente a los viejos del consejo, las constantes intervenciones de Danzo tampoco favorecieron la situación. Tsunade ya sabía que era lo que tramaba, pero nadie tenía las pruebas para enfrentarlo o decirles a los concejales la situación con respecto a él. En cambio desconfiaban totalmente de la morena, aunque no podían detenerla, ya que no representaba ninguna amenaza para ellos o la aldea misma.

— ¡Por favor, tienen que dejarlo volver! — en la torre del Hokage, se llevaba a cabo la última junta entre los concejales, los Kages y Nagomi. Ella estuvo tratando desde hacía varios días de convencer a los presentes en algo, para ellos, descabellado y estúpido.

La morena pacto con Itachi en una de sus visitas, la idea de volver a la aldea — aunque sabía que tal vez era imposible — para a si ayudar en la lucha contra akatsuki y también el regreso del menor de los Uchiha.

—No, el es un traidor, un criminal rang demás está involucrado en la organización akatsuki. Si llegase a venir se llevaría al kyubi y estaríamos expuestos a un ataque de alguna otra aldea o nación— respondió la anciana.

—Tsunade, ¿como puedes permitir que esta… — observo de reojo a la menor — niña insolente se meta en asuntos de altos mandos? — los mayores estaban dispuestos a retirarse, ofendidos por su impertinencia y dar por terminada la reunión pero fueron interrumpidos por la misma.

— ¡Ustedes solo ven a Naruto como un arma, pero él es un ninja que sabe valerse por sí mismo! Y que si nos atacan, yo como Hokage protegeré esta aldea y a los habitantes con mi vida, al igual que todos los ninjas de aquí. —Todos quedaron expectantes por la afirmación de la Godaime y, Nagomi ante sus palabras, tuvo una gran idea en mente, la cual no dudo en utilizar.

—Así como Itachi dio su vida y la de su clan para proteger a los inocentes. Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero — se levanto de su silla, apuntándoles con una mirada furiosa — Bien entienden lo que han ocasionado, a él no le dieron opción solo una orden, pero yo les estoy dando una para proteger a la aldea. ¡No me importa si le ponen una maldita escolta para que lo siga a todas partes o que se yo! Nos ayudara, de eso estoy segura.

Solo 3 personas a parte de ella, sabían a lo que se refería; ante lo expuesto los concejales quedaron anonadados, mientras que la Hokage y el Kazekage se mantenían al margen de la situación.

— ¿Co-como es que tu sabes… —esta vez el que hablo fue Danzo, quien solo se había quedado observando las discusiones y recabando información acerca de la menor para sus planes. Pero que ella supiera lo que paso hace 11 años, en la conspiración para acabar con el clan Uchiha fue lo último que le faltaba para asegurarse de que la necesitaba.

—Yo sé muchas cosas, se los dije cuando los conocí. Se lo que pasara y lo impediré pero necesito su ayuda, por favor… — aspiro tanto aire como pudo rezando por qué comprendieran, sabía que si no los convencía con eso nada lo haría — Dejen que Itachi regrese, yo me hare cargo y responsable por cualquier cosa que él cause, se que ahora con esto yo les sirvo más que cualquier cosa y con todo lo que se no creo que me quieran de enemiga. Con su permiso.

Salió de la sala con las piernas temblándole, nunca había enfrentado a alguien de esa manera. Ella se denominaba "pacifista" pero si la situación lo ameritaba podía dar tanto miedo como el demonio mismo. No quiso mirar atrás, sabía que si lo hacía, verían su debilidad y no dejarían que el Uchiha mayor volviese, lo único que le faltaba era que le dieran la aprobación definitiva pero ella estaba más que segura que con lo que hizo la tenía.

En cuanto respiro el aire fresco se sintió aliviada, como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima; ya no se preocuparía por planear una defensa, con Itachi de su parte ya tenía más de terreno ganado, ahora se podía relajar y disfrutar un poco de la aldea.

Caminando por las tranquilas calles de la villa, por primera vez Nagomi, se daba cuenta de cómo en verdad vivían y se relacionaban las personas, sentía la calidez a su alrededor y eso la hizo sentirse nostálgica, en toda su estadía desde su llegada, no pensó en su familia. Sus padres debían de estar preocupados y su pequeña hermana muy triste, tal vez en el tiempo libre que ahora poseía, se enfocaría en buscar como volver a su mundo, no se quedaría ahí para siempre. Ella no pertenecía y mucho menos sabía el porqué su viaje.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ya, en la entrada a su departamento, que sin ganas se metió, con la sola idea de descansar y olvidarse de sus problemas.

De vuelta a la torre del Hokage.

—De acuerdo… Itachi puede regresar a Konoha pero tendrá que tener una guardia de Ambus vigilándolo las 24hrs —los concejales tragándose su orgullo, aceptaron de mala gana la petición de la menor. Dando por terminada la reunión, salieron junto con Danzo.

Tsunade se dejo caer en el sillón exhausta, mientras que Garra solo espero sentado por alguna explicación de su parte; aunque ni ella misma sabia, en su mente retumbaba la pregunta "¿Cómo lo hizo?". En todo el tiempo que llevaba de Hokage, ellos no había cedido ante ninguna de sus peticiones pero ¿Qué era lo que sabía ella? Como para que le temieran de esa forma.

—Creo que ya no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, gracias a Nagomi han aceptado. Solo esperemos que su plan funcione. — y así terminaron la última reunión, ambos salieron a encargarse de sus respectivos asuntos.

Mientras tanto Danzo, se encontraba ya en la base de la Raíz, dando instrucciones de capturar a la morena. El necesitaba urgentemente a la chica para así hacerse del puesto de Hokage y eliminar a molestos obstáculos en el proceso, ella era la clave para el futuro de la aldea.

—Quiero que traigan a esa mocosa con vida, sin ninguna falla y que nadie sospeche de su ausencia — inmediatamente los 3 ninja desaparecieron tan rápido como sus habilidades permitían.

En tan solo unos instantes, ya se encontraban en el apartamento de la joven, observaron que no habría problema al llevársela, se encontraba profundamente dormida, pero no contaron con que llegaría Shikamaru y les frustraría sus planes.

—Nagomi… tsk parece que no se despertara en un buen rato, — el Nara había entrado a la habitación, notando que la pequeña ninja se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, sin más remedio le dejo un nota en el buró del lado de su cama.

Cerca de la aldea de la Hierba, Kakashi se encaminaba hacia la montaña "Ruto"; en esta colindaban tanto el país de fuego como las aldeas de la Hierba y Cascada.

Según su investigación, ese era el último lugar conocido de la extinta "Aldea Sagrada", Tsunade lo había enviado para recabar información de dicha villa.

Muchos desconocen de su existencia, ya que desapareció al finalizar la segunda Gran Guerra Ninja.

—Aquí es donde se encuentran las ruinas… —el jounin se detuvo justo al pie de unas escaleras, junto a estas se hallaba un poste de madera tallado a mano con el símbolo del clan perteneciente al lugar*.

Avanzando rápidamente por los escalones, logro llegar a la cima. Lo tomo por sorpresa la imagen de la villa; a pesar del tiempo que llevaba abandonada y tras las dos guerras, seguía intacta como si aun cuidaran de ella los habitantes. Se podía observar que las fachadas de las casas habían sido pintadas y que la maleza aun no se ha apoderado de las calles.

—"Debo tener cuidado, esto puede ser algún tipo de ninjutsu." — Alertando sus sentidos y preparándose a cualquier ataque, comenzó a caminar hacia el templo — Si no me equivoco, aquí deben de estar guardados todos sus pergaminos.

Adentrándose al sencillo edificio de color blanco, le sorprendió encontrar a un joven dentro. De unos veintitantos años, cabellera oscura y tez clara; al parecer se encontraba rezando pero había sido interrumpido por el ninja.

—Lo siento mucho, lo he interrumpido — disculpando se Kakashi.

— ¿He? No se preocupe, ya estaba por terminar. —Se levanto y lo miro detenidamente—Dígame señor viajero, ¿Qué lo ha traído a este pueblo olvidado?

—Me encuentro aquí por una investigación. — Por las ropas que traía el joven, podía notar que era un aldeano — ¿Usted vive aquí?... Quiero decir — no pudo terminar, porque fue interrumpido bruscamente.

—No, pertenezco a una aldea cercana a esta. Yo visito este templo todos los años para rezar por mi familia —dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa — se dice que esta villa ha sido bendecida por Dios y aquí todo es prospero… pero que los habitantes y guerreros fueron eliminados, quedando totalmente deshabitada. Todos los que han tratado de quedarse desaparecen.

—Ya veo, ¿Y no sabrá quien cuida? No creo que pueda mantenerse a sí sola— el castaño negó con la cabeza.

Después de haberle respondido un par de preguntas más, el joven se retiro para volver a su hogar. Kakashi comenzó su búsqueda de pergaminos que pudieran darle las respuestas que necesitaba, descubriendo un pasaje secreto detrás de una pared sobrepuesta, entro a un cuarto oculto. Iluminado por la poca luz de día que aun entraba por una pequeña ventila, encontró cientos de viejos papeles, que tendría que revisar.

Empezando a oscurecer el cielo, el jounin supo que tendría que irse. Si lo que aquel aldeano le había dicho era cierto, no podría quedarse, afortunadamente encontró lo que buscaba y no tenía necesidad de volver por más información al día siguiente.

—Los textos decían:

"_El elegido cargara con la llave, que detrás de la luna un terrible poder él esconderá."_

_ "Él le pidió a Naotake esconder a la bestia, junto con la llave y un destino por cumplir"_

_"Las grandes aldeas buscan poder y la profecía se cumplirá para así terminar…"_

—Por la falta de cuidado, no se aprecian bien lo que dice y la mención de una llave en repetidas ocasiones junto con un terrible poder es algo preocupante. Debo volver cuanto antes a Konoha, pero… ¿Quien será "Naotake"? y ¿Por qué él llevaría toda esa carga?

Kakashi, salió de la montaña y se hospedo un pueblo que había en el camino, se hallaba leyendo detenidamente los pergaminos tratando de encontrar un significado a las palabras. Todo era muy confuso y no decía mucho sobre la repentina desaparición de la aldea, lo que hacía más preocupante la situación.

Tendría que volver lo más pronto posible para mostrarle a Tsunade la información.

A las afueras de Konoha, un hombre con capa oscura y con nubes rojas se acercaba. Su rostro era cubierto por un sobrero de paja.

Nagomi despertó bruscamente, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo sin percatarse de la nota que le había dejado Shikamaru. Sintió la urgente necesidad de ir a algún lugar, dejándose guiar por su corazón; lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que tenía que proteger algo importante.

Saltando por los techos de las casas se aproximo a la entrada pero fue interceptada por un rubio preocupado.

—Hey ¿Qué te pasa? Estas… temblando — la tomo por los hombros — vamos con Sakura-chan, ella te ayudara-ttebayo!

— ¡N-no! Suéltame, ¡Maldita sea! tengo… que ir… —su respiración se torno agitada — alguien, alguien ha entrado.

La chica parecía ansiosa y algo desorientada, Naruto tuvo que llevarla cargando al hospital para que la revisaran y asegurarse de que no le pasaba algo grave.

No tardo mucho en a parecer la Hokage en el lugar, ella personalmente se haría cargo de examinarla.


End file.
